<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Blessing by pherryt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714046">Divine Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt'>pherryt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Clint Barton Bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not as much as there is smut), AU, Anal Sex, Beauty - Freeform, Blowjobs, Dancing, Fantasy AU, Feels, Fingering, Gentle Thor, Gifts, Gods and Goddesses, Kissing, Lightning - Freeform, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Minor Angst, Multi, PWP, Pining, Smut, Soft Boys, Storms, Sweet, Switching, Worthy, brief mention of prejudices, deaf!Clint, lots of fluff, mentioned thor/jane - Freeform, tub sex, tub sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Ospana, Gods and Goddesses often walked the land and bestowed their blessings upon any they deemed worthy or pleasing in some way, and many villages tried to curry these favors by selecting champions to offer to their chosen Pantheon.</p><p>The Village of Glarnyraefon was no different in their worship of the Thunder Lords, but if there was one thing Clint, Steve and Bucky knew, it wouldn't be them that received such a gift.</p><p>So they thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Thor, ameriwinterhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Clint Barton Bingo [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clint Barton Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For : Clint Barton Bingo: B4 - Beauty</p><p>(very loosely) Inspired by Storm Dancing by Tom Smith</p><p>Like, seriously, I was listening to this song, thought hmm... the Storm Dancer could be Thor, but who would he run into? it started out perfectly innocent, and turned into anything but and by the time i was done, bore no resemblance to the song. But the song still gets SOME credit, cause i wouldn't have started this story without it.</p><p>I tried to write this in a certain style to give it more of an AU/Fantasy feel, which is tricky, but i think i pulled it off. Thor's speech patterns were also tricky, but I love how they came out as well.</p><p>names of the realm and town are randomly generated! (but i DID almost go with Brooklyn and Bed-Stuy)</p><p>Notes: Steve isn't quite preserum Steve or Cap Steve here but something in between. And Bucky also lost his arm in battle but got a limited, fantasy version prosthetic of it from Tony. But i wasn't sure how to TAG those.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>It was the Season of Storms, thunder rolling over the land with that curious note that always heralded the presence of the Thunder Lords walking through Mortal Lands, where many a traveler became suspect as folk attempted to curry favor.</p><p>There were many beside the Thunder Lords, many Gods and Goddesses worshipped by the scattered villages across the land of Ospana, each coming with their own requirements of worship, their own rewards and punishments, but each region had their favorites and were thus much favored in return.</p><p>In the normally sleepy town of Glarnyraefon, the place of worship was dedicated to the Thunder Lords – Thor and Jane – and their marks were seen upon the homes and gear of many. It was legend that during the Season of Storms, the God and Goddess would come below the clouds to bestow upon a village or a select few villagers, the blessing of their domain.</p><p>Such a blessing was not to be frowned upon, and each wished to earn the good regard of their God or Goddess, but as with all such beings, the favor of a God and his like could, at times, be a fickle thing, withheld for years and decades at a time. What guided their hands to bless a particular village, or a particular person, held no rhyme nor reason, though many had tried to chronicle the many successes and failures of the past.</p><p>So despite the first thunderstorm of the year blowing in hard and fast, many still braved the rain and wind, hunching under protective gear as they made their way to the hall for the village wide celebration.</p><p>“Who do you think will be chosen this year?” Clint thunked a tankard down on the table, his words too loud, slightly slurred as he sat on one side of Bucky, with Nat on Clint’s other. Sam, Steve, Bruce, Wanda and Maria sat around the table with them.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. “What makes you think anyone will be?” Sam asked. He spoke and signed for Clint’s benefit. All of Clint’s closest friends did, thankfully. Normally, Clint could mostly hear, though not well, but in the midst of a celebration such as this, all loud and chaotic, Clint didn’t stand a chance and his friends – the whole<em> town</em> knew that.</p><p>“Tony and Pepper were last year,” Steve said, eyes shining. “To hear Tony talk, it was a revelation.”</p><p>“It certainly got them to stop pussyfooting around each other,” Bruce conceded. “Tony was driving me up a wall!”</p><p>“Tony drives everyone up a wall,” Bucky pointed out and the others agreed with quiet murmurs Clint couldn’t hear but suspected were the usual sorts, accompanied by various nods.</p><p>After a moment, Natasha spoke up.</p><p>“While both these points are true, need I remind you all that before Pepper and Tony were chosen by the Thunder Lords last year, there were none chosen in the ten year before that,” Natasha said.</p><p>Clint deflated. “Maybe the Thunder Lords didn’t like who the <em>Elders </em>chose for the offering?”</p><p>“Speaking of, have the elders announced who this year's Storm Dancers are yet?” Steve asked, craning his head around to look.</p><p>“No, but I hope it isn’t Rumlow,” Bucky grumbled.</p><p>“Agreed. I don’t think the elders always pick the best representatives,” Natasha said.</p><p>“Or the most deserving,” said Maria.</p><p>“Could be one of us this year,” Sam said.</p><p>The others scoffed.</p><p>“We'd never be picked,” Clint said with tired resignation. “We’re all less than perfect and you can't offer a god someone who's broken.”</p><p>No one argued with that as they fell silent.</p><p>Clint, whose ears always gave him trouble. Bucky, who’d lost an arm to an infection after a skirmish the previous year. Natasha and Maria, who were outside the more feminine norms of their village, even as gorgeous as they were. Sam was an outsider, newly come and least trusted outside their small circle except for perhaps Wanda, whose magic automatically made her suspect. Then there was Steve. Not as big or as bulky as the other warriors in town, though not as small and sickly as he’d once been. He was prone to sickness in the winter months more often than others and very vocal in voicing his disapproval whenever he felt the Elders deserved it. As for Bruce, well, the archivist wasn’t a warrior by choice, though he had a hidden side.</p><p>Despite all that, all of them were good at what they did, at providing game and defending against the occasional raids and more prevalent wolves.</p><p>But the Elders seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>The party continued well into the night as thunder rolled over head and lightning flashed across the windows of the hall. The hall was dressed in glass beads that sent sparkles with every flash. Rumlow was, indeed, chosen as Storm Dancer for that year, as was a woman Clint didn’t recall – even in such a small village, there was enough new blood from year to year that with Clint’s tendency not to mingle with the rest of the villagers outside his select group, there were several that he didn’t recognize.</p><p>Whoever this woman was, she must have done something to gain the favor of an Elder to be chosen alongside Rumlow for the greatest honor of the year, to be chosen as a Storm Dancer – one for each Thunder God, the Lord <em>and </em>his Lady.</p><p>Clint groaned, and so did the rest of them.</p><p>“We’re never gaining the Thunder Lord's favor this year,” Bucky said. Steve patted his shoulder in sympathy and Clint nudged into Bucky for the same.</p><p>“Or ever,” Clint said morosely.</p><p>“Honestly, I think the whole choosing process is downright arrogant and presumptuous. How would the Elders know what the Lord and Lady want?” Steve grumbled, the rant familiar enough that Clint didn’t need to hear it to know the shape of Steve’s words. Still, there was one good thing about being partially deaf, especially in a setting such as this – he could stare at anyone’s lips all he wanted and no one could fault him for it. At this point, he was fairly certain he’d memorized as much of Bucky and Steve’s lips as he could without actually feeling them on his own. He sighed and shook off the melancholy of his unrequited crushes and took a pull from his tankard.</p><p>Bruce cleared his throat. “There are many documents over the years of the qualities of each Storm Dancer and who was accepted by the Thunder Lords.”</p><p>“Yeah, and yet our Elders seem to miss the mark more often than they hit it,” Clint said. “I can aim better blindfolded. I agree with Steve.”</p><p>Steve beamed at him and Clint couldn’t help the answering smile, despite the low spirits they were otherwise in. Bucky rolled his eyes, then stood, stretching and drawing Clint’s eyes. He swallowed and looked away.</p><p><em>That </em>he couldn’t get away with so easily.</p><p>“I’m calling it a night. I want to get in before I drown like a rat out in the rain, and I don’t think I want to stick around to see Rumlow gloating.”</p><p>The little group nodded and broke up, standing as well. Clint trailed after Bucky and Steve as they left the hall, pulling their cloaks on as scant protection from the pounding rain.</p><p>Bucky and Steve lived together at the edge of the village, and Clint’s place was just beyond theirs, so it only made sense to walk together.</p><p>Thunder roared deep enough for Clint to feel in his bones, lightning drawing his eyes every time, though he knew better than to look straight at it. Water quickly soaked through the cloak and he hunched in a little. Maybe he should spend some extra money at Wanda’s and get it magic proofed against water? At least the storm was warm, he thought, despite how early it was in the season. The wind was cutting though, the wetness of his clothes allowing it to bite harder.</p><p>For a brief second, as he walked behind Bucky and Steve, Clint allowed himself to daydream – a dream that had him joining them in their home, stripping off their wet clothes so they could warm each other up, rubbing bare skin together, cuddling into each other’s heat, maybe leading on to something more…</p><p>It was a pretty little dream, one that could never be, and it made him sigh with a heartsick longing and resignation. He pulled his gaze away from them briefly, to distract his inappropriate thoughts, and that’s when he saw it – the figure up past the village on the mound, stark against the sky every time the lightning sparked. He’d thought it an afterimage at first until he stopped and stared. Sure enough, there was someone there, moving over the top of the hill, but not leaving it.</p><p>A tug at his elbow made Clint look over at Bucky’s concerned face and Clint only realized then that he’d stopped. There was no point in trying to talk over the thunder, so Bucky signed at him. Clint shook his head and pointed, both Bucky and Steve looking.</p><p>At first, they saw nothing and he saw their brows furrow. They started to look away and he shook his head. <em>Wait for it</em>, he signed. <em>The next time the lightning strikes, tell me what you see.</em></p><p>The lightning obliged not two seconds later and Clint watched their mouths drop open. Before he could stop him, Steve was haring off towards the hill, Bucky and Clint following helplessly.</p><p>No way they were leaving Steve out in the storm by himself. With a stranger. It had to be a stranger, right? They’d been the first to leave the Hall, that night, so far as Clint was aware.</p><p>And there was no chance it could be one of the Thunder Lords. They’d already discussed just how <em>not </em>worthy they were of being offered to the God or the Goddess.</p><p>The wind buffeted them, pushed at them as they climbed the mound, but Steve was determined and if <em>he</em> was, so were Clint and Bucky. They could already hear the lecture in their heads from Steve, how dangerous it was to be out in the storm like this, to be so willingly close to where the lightning was striking. Because, Clint realized, the lightning was absolutely concentrated on the mound and nowhere else, and they were heading straight towards the dangerous ground where he stood -</p><p>No, where he was <em>dancing</em>. And it wasn’t Rumlow, or the other Storm Dancer chosen that night, which meant whoever this was, they had none of the magical protections against the lightning strikes that should have been layered onto the proffered dancers before they braved the storm.</p><p><em>We’re insane,</em> Clint thought. <em>But maybe so is this stranger. </em></p><p>And yet it was a beautiful sight, something primal, the stranger graceful and flowing, chopped up only by the many flashes of sharp lightning. Had Clint ever seen this much lightning, so close, so quick?</p><p>When they made it atop the hill, the world went sideways.</p><p>The rain still came down, soaking them to their skin, but it was more like a lover’s caress. Lightning still flashed, but Clint noted it was not blinding, and between flashes, he could see everything in near perfect detail – better even than his usual, and he had the best sight in the village. The thunder was muted, though not gone, and Clint could still feel it reverberating through his bones just as strongly as before –</p><p>But he could also hear, bits and pieces here and there, where he could hear nothing <em>but </em>thunder before.</p><p>The figure dancing on the hill, once they were close enough to be sure, was a man, half naked and all rippling muscle, gloriously beautiful, covered in twining tattoos. His boots moved over the earth, untouched by mud, his pants clung to him like a second skin, defining each line of muscle, the swell of his ass -</p><p>The man spun about, blonde hair and braids flying behind him, a welcoming grin spreading across his bearded face. He spread his arms wide and – Clint noticed – his clothes (what few there were) were dry as a bone.</p><p>He was also, Clint thought appreciatively, quite well endowed. Those pants left <em>nothing </em>to the imagination. There was a stirring within his own, already roused by his own daydreams of his closest friends, and he blushed. Steve and Bucky looked similarly affected.</p><p>“Well met, mortals,” the Thunder Lord – because it <em>had</em> to be him – boomed out, even loud enough for Clint to hear clearly. “Have you come to join me this night?”</p><p>“What?” Steve asked weakly. “The offerings are down in the village temple.”</p><p>The Thunder Lord frowned. “I have seen this year’s offerings, and they are not to my liking.”</p><p>“And you would have <em>us?</em>” Bucky asked suspiciously. “Or,<em> one</em> of us?”</p><p>“If you be willing, I wouldst not mind having all of your company for this night,” the Thunder Lord said, each word, even gentle, a booming sound. He moved towards them, like fluid grace. “Do you understand of what this company would consist of?”</p><p>Clint swallowed and stared over at Bucky and Steve, then back to the Thunder Lord. He didn’t <em>mean… </em>Surely if he had, Tony and Pepper would have said what had transpired the night of their offerings. Tony had always bragged about such things.</p><p>“You can’t mean –“ Bucky started. “What about your Lady?”</p><p>“My Lady Jane does not mind if I dally with mortals on this eve. Verily, she has her eye upon a maid or two herself. There are many worthy of our attentions within your village, but it is only you who have answered <em>my</em> call. I would make it worth your while to tarry with me.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Steve said, taking charge. “But don’t you and your lady have this… backwards?”</p><p>“How do you mean?” the Thunder Lord smiled at him. “Do you not find the male form as attractive as the female? Have you not thought of your companions and longed for their touch, as they have yours?”</p><p>The Thunder Lord stepped close and even Clint had to look up a little to meet his eyes as he towered over the three of them.</p><p>“Do not think to fool me, mortals,” the God said with a smirk, though it was not unkind. "For I can feel your desires."</p><p> Steve went as brightly red as Clint felt before uttering softly, "Oh God."</p><p>“Aye?” Thor said.</p><p>Steve squeaked and Thor laughed, loud and booming, the sound of it rumbling through Clint the way the thunder was. He shuddered at how it felt, rippling through his body.</p><p>"My apologies, I merely jest. I am afraid I could not help myself,” the gorgeous God said, his voice a whirlwind curling through the night and around each of them. Clint found himself drawn to the Thunder Lord, and saw that he was not alone as Bucky edged closer, licking his lips in that sinful manner of his that had caused Clint many a sleepless night.</p><p>Of course, Clint had <em>many</em> sleepless nights, of which all blame could be laid at both Bucky <em>and </em>Steve’s feet, if only they knew.</p><p>“Wh-what?” Steve gasped as the Thunder Lords hand reached out, his fingers sliding along Steve’s softly stubbled cheek. Clint’s blush was getting hotter, and he was only glad that no one was looking at him.</p><p>“Let me speak plainly, so that there would be no room for mistake,” the Thunder Lord said, catching each of their eyes in turn, his gaze seeming to bore into Clint’s very soul. Then again, he <em>was </em>a God. Was that not what his gaze <em>would </em>do? “Wouldst the three of you lie with me and seek our pleasures in each other?”</p><p>Clint’s breathing stuttered at how bold the Thunder Lord was, how brazen as he caught the eyes of each of them.</p><p>Transfixed, Clint nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off the Thunder Lord, but whatever the answers of Steve or Bucky, it must have pleased him, because the Gods’ eyes went dark and his lips parted slightly, teeth coming down to bite at his lower lip.</p><p>There was a groan beside him – Clint knew not if it were Bucky or Steve, only surprised that he heard it at all. Had been hearing almost everything with an acute clarity he could not remember in his lifetime.</p><p>“Then I woudst have you know to call me Thor,” Thor said. “Come with me.”</p><p>Thor held his hands out and Steve – as the closest, grabbed one, Clint slowly grabbed the other and then Bucky, without a hand to grab, chose to hold onto both Clint and Steve. Thor nodded approvingly, looked up into the sky and spoke a word – or maybe a name? - and they were engulfed in a rainbow of light that dazzled the eyes with its beauty.</p><p>When Clint’s sight cleared, they were in a chamber like none he had ever seen. It was large and airy, a bed big enough for at least ten and a pit in the floor filled with blankets and pillows. Off to one side was a large bath, large enough to swim in, water steaming invitingly. On the opposite, there was a low table with pillows for seating and fresh food laid upon it.</p><p>The air was warm and light, the room lit by neither torch nor candle nor lamp but by something unseen – most likely magic, given where they were. The fire that burned in the far wall could not have thrown light so far as the bed, so it seemed it was lit more for ambience and warmth and, really, that was a lot.</p><p>Tapestries hung on the walls, murals of great battles and beauteous landscapes alike, populated by creatures long lost to myth.</p><p>Bucky and Steve echoed Clint’s awe in their own turn about the room under Thor’s indulgent eye.</p><p>“Never have we seen the like,” Bucky finally said.</p><p>“Does it meet with your approval?” Thor asked, a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“I feel it is not in us to approve or disapprove,” Steve said cautiously. They <em>were </em>talking to a God, after all. It would not do to be disrespectful.</p><p>“Ah!” Thor said, holding up a hand. “It is not a night for merely my own pleasure and comfort. It would grieve me greatly to know that I have made any of you uncomfortable in any way. Indeed, I prefer my lovers to have spirit. To challenge me, if they woudst. They – <em>you</em> – should fear not of punishment at my hands. I think it highly unlikely that any of you, given what I have seen this past year, would do anything truly offensive. And merely voicing an opinion, a like or a dislike, would not be offensive.”</p><p>“It’s not that we don’t believe you,” Steve said slowly, “But I think that it will take us some time to truly take your words to heart.”</p><p>“Take all the time you need,” Thor said with a grin. He stood in the center of the room, beaming at them as they nodded.</p><p>Clint swallowed.</p><p>Now that they were there, within the God’s own chambers, the reality of what they were undertaking was finally becoming real in his mind, a solid thought pulled from an idle one and becoming tangible and now Clint was once more uncertain. He wanted, and very muchly so, to touch and taste and see them all writhing in pleasure and yet…</p><p>And yet…</p><p>Clint glanced around nervously, catching matching looks on Bucky and Steve’s faces. This was beyond his realm of experience, and theirs too, Clint was sure. Not that he was a stranger to taking in pleasures of the body, no matter the gender, but this was different.</p><p>Those had been born of impulse, of longing and slow building that crested suddenly.</p><p>They happened not by conscious thought but of one thing leading to another and another, until things happened naturally, on near instinct, clothes being discarded and bodies hot and sweaty.</p><p>This was something else entirely, more…premeditated, Clint supposed. There was no slow build. Should he just start stripping? How did one proceed?</p><p>“Where do we start?” Steve echoed the thought in Clint’s head.</p><p>“Where do these things usually start?” Thor asked, with an amused glance. </p><p> “With small touches, whispered promises, heated glances, and stolen kisses,” Bucky said gruffly. </p><p>Steve blushed and looked away.</p><p>Clint had always wondered if there were more between his two friends then was readily apparent, but he had resigned himself to never knowing and to never making an advance on either of them, though he’d greatly wished it.</p><p>Now he wondered, if they were and if he had tried, would they have been more amenable than he had expected? It seemed they didn’t mind a dalliance that included several people, so mayhap, after this night if all went well, Clint should make his feelings known?</p><p>Dare he hope for such a boon?</p><p>“There have been heated glances a plenty, I think,” Thor said, “And my kisses are freely given and need not be stolen.” Thor clapped suddenly. “Ah! Perhaps a meal and some games might put you at your ease."</p><p>Steve's face lit up. “What kind of games?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head and exchanged a laughing look with Clint. “Oh, there you go, appeal to Steve's competitive spirit.”</p><p>“Yeah, Rogers can't ever back down from a challenge,” Clint agreed. Steve glared at them but the effect was ruined by how eager he was to hear what games Thor might be suggesting.</p><p>“Is that so?” Thor asked, though if he had observed them as he said, then he must already know that, Clint thought. “This must I test. But first, a repast.”</p><p>Thor led them to the low table, an intimate setting that would have the four of them sitting rather closely, knees and elbows touching at the very least, and Clint realizing that his clothing was still quite soaked through. He stood before the pillows and hesitated, fingers at the clasp of his cloak.</p><p>“Yes, of course, how rude of me not to think of your comfort. Please,” Thor said. “You may discard whatever wet clothing you are comfortable in removing and place them before the fire to dry. I will provide you with soft robes, if you all wish? Though you would be more than welcome to go without.”</p><p>Clint nodded shyly, uncertain that he could stand being naked so boldly in plain light, with so many to gaze upon him and yet, this could also be the perfect opening, the way to break the ice that he had been looking for.</p><p>Determinedly, he let his cloak fall, undid his belt and carefully wrapped it so his pouch did not slide off, then reached for his tunic, dragging it up over his head, and dropping it on top of his cloak. When his face was once more free of the tunic, his eyes fell upon Steve and Bucky in similar stages of disrobing and Clint felt his mouth go dry and his fingers halt.</p><p>Because they were every bit as gorgeous as he had always dreamed they would be from the mere glimpses he had seen through worn shirts and torn clothing. From the play of muscles trapped within outgrown or wet clothes. </p><p>Something he’d wished to see more of and, if tonight went as Thor wished, Clint would.</p><p>Was this really happening? Clint’s heart panged with both hope and disbelief. Tonight didn’t seem like it could possibly be real. Maybe he’d already made it home and to his bed.</p><p>Maybe he was merely dreaming?</p><p>Thor returned, what looked like silks - Clint had seen some of the more well to do Elders wearing the expensive fabric for the important gatherings - draped over one arm in various colors: blue, red and purple. </p><p>The Thunder Lord paused a few steps away from them, eyes gliding over their now half naked forms appreciatively, if the glint in his eyes and the bulge in his pants was any indication.</p><p>“It is truly rare to enjoy a bounty such as this. I can only hope my lady fares similar.”</p><p>Thor was certainly not ashamed of heaping praise where he felt it was merited and Clint might have preened a little. He hoped he was not blushing the way the others were. Though Steve, Clint noted, blushed with his whole body, his pale skin showing it off wonderfully. Bucky’s blush was quickly hidden behind his curtain of hair, but was still betrayed by how it lapped at his collarbones. </p><p>Clint tried not to stare at Bucky’s collarbones or think about how he’d like to get his mouth on them - but he was <em>allowed </em>to think that, right? That’s what they were there for, wasn’t it? -  and his gaze fell upon the leather contraption that held Bucky’s arm in place, a device that Tony had created for Bucky. It was stiff, with a limited range of movement and dexterity, but a wonder nonetheless that gave Bucky the use of his arm where otherwise there’d been no hope. </p><p>The leather harness crisscrossed Bucky’s chest, and Clint didn’t want to appear as if he were staring, but the straps and buckles did much to outline the toned muscle that lay underneath and he could not help himself.</p><p>Bucky turned away, angling his arm out of Clint’s sight as if embarrassed, or ashamed and Clint wished he could explain but the words would not come to him.</p><p>“Indeed, you are all truly beautiful,” Thor rumbled, closer than he had been before. “Even if we are not to partake of any pleasures tonight, I feel I am blessed just to have you with me.”</p><p>“Truly?” Steve blurted. “If we changed our minds, you would not...“ he floundered for a word to use that would not offend the God.</p><p>“Of course I would do nothing, save return you to your homes,” Thor insisted. “Choice is important, and that you are willing, doubly so. It would not be so pleasurable for any of us, were even one not as eager as the rest. Do any of you wish to change your minds?”</p><p>“No,” Steve said, even through his blush. He turned to face Bucky and Clint. “What about…?”</p><p>Bucky grimaced. “I am willing, but… “ he ran his hand over his left arm, stiffly held close to his side. “Don’t see why you picked <em>me.”</em></p><p>“Why would I not? You are a valiant warrior, and a kind heart. I have seen your sacrifices,” Thor said, taking them all in his grand look, “All of your sacrifices these past two year, both small and great, and it does not make you ugly, if that is what you fear.”</p><p>Bucky looked a little lost at Thor’s words, but he relaxed, too, and Clint wished that he had such a golden tongue as Thor had, that he could put Bucky at such ease with only a well spoken word or two.</p><p>“Come, I will not press if you are not ready, but please, take these, be comfortable as we feast,” Thor continued, handing each of them the silky glide of a robe. Clint got the purple one, much to his delight, while Bucky got the red and Steve the blue.</p><p>“They’re beautiful, such brilliant colors,” Steve said in awe as Clint wrapped his around himself, toeing off his boots with a little hop and a bit of help from his hands - he didn’t want to even <em>lean </em>on anything when he was in this state - and then dropped his pants from under the safety of his robe. </p><p>Steve did the same but Clint saw Bucky struggling and stepped forward even as Thor picked up their clothes and started laying them out before the fire.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes flicked over to Clint nervously, wary.</p><p>“Let me help?” Clint asked, biting at his lip. He worried that Bucky would turn him away, that Bucky would believe that Clint thought him helpless when Bucky had - like the rest of them, in the face of much scoffing of the Elders and certain others (such as Rumlow0 - proved he was very much not. </p><p>Really, Clint just wanted to get his hands on him, on any of them, but – at least in the case of Steve and Bucky - that was not unusual.</p><p>Steve gave Bucky an encouraging smile, a small nod and Bucky took a breath and nodded as well. Beaming at the permission, Clint nearly tripped over himself in his haste to reach Bucky’s side and help him with the rest of his clothes, kneeling at Bucky’s feet and urging him to brace himself on Clint’s shoulders as he worked Bucky’s boots off.</p><p>“I know you don’t really need any help,” Clint murmured, “But thank you for letting me make it easier.”</p><p>Thor beamed at them all in turn. “Good hearts,” he said joyously. “I chose well indeed.”</p><p>Soon enough, the four of them lounged at the table, trying meats and fruits the like none of them - save Thor, of course - had ever tried, much less seen. The taste was incomparably good and it was Heaven, Clint was sure. Good food and relaxed company, a honeyed ale that loosened their tongues enough that they truly felt like they’d gotten the measure of Thor. </p><p>Till finally Steve threw down the metaphorical gauntlet. “I distinctly recall a challenge,” he said with a mischievous grin, the sort that usually had both Bucky and Clint - and no few others - running for the hills on many occasions.</p><p>“Indeed, Steven, a game we shall have!” Thor bellowed joyously. “I have many to choose from, but this is my favorite.”</p><p>He stood and crossed the room, a seamless portion of the wall opening to reveal shelves of books and boxes and figures and all manner of thing Clint knew nothing of. Thor unerringly plucked out one such a box - an ornately carved thing made of black wood with gold inlays - and cleared a space at the table to place it down.</p><p>“Have you heard of X?” Thor asked as he laid out the pieces. Steve shook his head and the four of them crowded even closer at the end of the table as Thor quickly explained the game. Bucky and Clint both were content to let Steve play Thor while they watched. Steve, the beautiful mind that he was, absorbed the rules easily and soon had Thor working for each victory.</p><p>Bucky and Clint were no slouches either, and occasionally made their own keen suggestions - to whichever would listen to them - Thor laughing uproariously whenever a suggestion had Steve looking quite betrayed.</p><p>At last, Thor said with a twinkle in his eye, “I fear this game might be boring for our spectators, though I am enjoying it immensely. Perhaps it might behoove us to find a pastime that would include us all. How do the three of you feel about dancing?”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Dancing,” he said on a wistful sigh. “I haven’t been in so long.”</p><p>“Then we must remedy that! It is ever a shame to be denied something you enjoy,” Thor said, standing. He held out his hand to Bucky, pulling him to his feet, Steve and Clint scrambling up to follow.</p><p>Thor’s easy grace and heated look pulled them all out to an open space, even though he only had his hands on Bucky. He hummed an unknown tune, setting his bare feet into motion, pulling and spinning Bucky around, bringing him in close with strong hands. Every few turns or so, Thor would seamlessly break with Bucky to grab Steve or Clint, encouraging the others to keep dancing, though Clint wanted nothing more than to stare at the graceful bodies moving tantalizingly before him.</p><p>Then he realized that he could <em>touch </em>those bodies if he joined the dancing, though he was ill suited to it. When he watched Thor pull Steve in, when he watched Steve melt a little in Thor’s arms, Clint imagined it was his hands caressing Steve, or Thor’s arms around him.</p><p>When it was his turn with Thor, the god’s big hands settled on Clint’s body, at the top of his shoulder and the small of his back, heating him through the silky robe. Clint could swear there was a tingle sliding up his spine. Thor nuzzled into his neck lightly and Clint’s eyes fluttered shut on a gasp.</p><p>He did nothing more, though, before spinning Clint back around and then nudging at Clint again. “Open your eyes, little archer. Your friends are putting on a show of their own. Is it not beautiful?”</p><p>Clint blinked his eyes open at Thor’s request, intrigued by what sort of show he could be talking about. Thor’s arm came around his middle, resting above his thickening member – so close and not close enough - swaying them in place as Clint’s gaze fell upon Steve and Bucky.</p><p>The two of them were dancing as well, and Clint thought Thor had once more hit upon the perfect way to get everything in motion. </p><p>For Steve and Bucky were lost to each other, gazes locked and heated. Bucky was licking his lips and Steve’s hands were crawling up his chest, sliding under the sides of the red robe. Clint’s eyes widened and his breathing quickened at the sight. The steps of the dance slowed as Bucky ducked his head, catching Steve in a kiss, lips moving sensually together, meeting, parting and meeting again, glimpses of teeth and tongue that had Clint’s mouth dropping open on a low groan.</p><p>Thor’s hands moved over Clint, his head tucked into Clint’s neck once more. Clint shifted, moaning as Thor’s soft beard tickled lightly before lips pressed into his neck. “Are you still amenable, little archer?”</p><p>Clint leaned back into Thor, reached for the hand over his middle and pushed it down. “I think you might find that I am,” Clint said, the last word ending on a gasp as Thor’s hand palmed Clint through the silky robe. Oh, that felt divine.</p><p>He nearly giggled at the thought. Imagine that, a God that felt divine. He’d have to remember to tell that one to Steve and Bucky lat – </p><p>“Oooohh….” Clint moaned, losing his train of thought as Thor gripped him through the silk and lazily stroked. The coolness of the silk coupled with the warmth of Thor’s hand was wondrously maddening.</p><p>“Hmm… I am much pleased at this news,” Thor said, nipping lightly at the exposed column of Clint’s neck, his other hand slipping into the top of the robe, leaving trails of fire along Clint’s skin as he explored slowly, leisurely.</p><p>Clint shifted against Thor, felt the answering hardness along his backside and wished there were no clothes between them. Bucky and Steve broke their kiss, panting lightly, their attention drawn to Clint and Thor when Clint moaned again, this time loudly, at the upstroke of Thor’s hand, unable to contain himself.</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky said, biting his lip. “Look at them, Stevie.”</p><p>“I’m lookin’, Buck,” Steve said, awe on his face. <em>Was that because of him? </em>Clint wondered. Thor thumbed his cock and sucked just under his jaw at the same time and Clint’s legs grew shaky. His eyes fluttered shut again, against his wishes, not wanting to tear away his gaze from the hungry looks of Bucky and Steve as they crept closer to him and Thor. Clint’s hands clutched backwards to grasp at Thor to hold himself steady, though Thor was doing that easily already.</p><p>And then there were more hands on him, parting his robe, exposing him to the room, to the other three men, exposing the shape and length of his desire. If it were anywhere, anyone else, Clint might have felt some semblance of shame for that, or mustered up the appearance of shame, but now…</p><p>Now, all he wanted was <em>them</em>, and to know they wanted him in return.</p><p>And it seemed they did, by the appreciative noises they were making, by Thor’s lips on Clint, by the hands that had joined his in exploring Clint’s skin. He squirmed, forcing his eyes open again just in time to see Steve fall to his knees before Clint. It was Steve’s hands currently skimming over the tops of Clint’s thighs.</p><p>Thor’s hand shifted on Clint’s prick, bringing it closer to Steve’s mouth. “Would you like a taste, dear Steven?”</p><p>Clint’s eyes went wide at Steve’s eager nod and watched breathlessly as Steve leaned in, letting Thor hold Clint for him as his tongue darted out to slide along the slick head of Clint’s prick. Steve teased like that a few seconds longer before gently taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly.</p><p>Whimpering, Clint’s fingers flexed in his grip on Thor’s pants and tried to thrust forward. He watched the head of his prick slipping into Steve’s mouth, and the blissful expression on Steve’s face, like it was everything he’d always wanted. Hands landed in Steve’s hair and on his shoulder and Clint watched Steve’s eyes roll up in his head, eyelids drooping shut on a moan that reverberated through Clint’s throbbing member pleasurably.</p><p>With a moan of his own, Clint’s gaze flickered upward, to see Bucky kneeling tall behind Steve, pressing close, petting his hand through Steve’s hair, the other just resting against Steve’s neck, fingers curling occasionally, eyes glazing over as they watched Clint and Steve. Bucky licked his lips and his breath came in harsh pants that nearly matched Clint’s own. Steve and Bucky’s robes were askew, Steve’s slipping off his shoulders and catching on his elbows as he swirled his tongue around Clint’s twitching length, bobbing up and down.</p><p>Bucky whimpered, eyes wide and gone near black, nuzzling into Steve’s neck, arms sliding down over his shoulders and wrapping around Steve, pressing even closer. Then Bucky reached up, trailing the fingers of one hand along Steve’s jaw, across his cheek and down over his lips, pressing along the top of Clint’s shaft with his thumb where it slipped between Steve’s lips.</p><p>“They are, I think, as enamored of you, as you are of them,” Thor’s whisper echoed in Clint’s ear. “I cannot blame them, nor you, for you are a beautiful gift. As are they. I think, though, that James would also like to taste you, as would I. I would taste<em> all three </em>of you before our time is over, and give of myself to you all as well.”</p><p>Thor’s hand tightened just right on Clint’s prick making Clint cry out.</p><p>“Stevie, please,” Clint heard Bucky urge, a whine in his voice. “Let me.”</p><p>“Come, my friends, let us move somewhere more comfortable,” Thor said, moving backwards suddenly and taking Clint with him. It was an abrupt motion, Steve’s wet mouth popping off with a whine from them both, Steve falling forward to chase after and Bucky catching him. </p><p>Then Thor was picking Clint up, like he weighed no more than a newborn, and was carrying him to the pit bestrewn with blankets and pillows. He laid Clint down on his back, the purple silk of his robe spilling out under him, still caught on his arms but spread wide open and leaving him fully exposed.</p><p>Bucky and Steve had stumbled eagerly after them as Thor kissed Clint’s neck. Clint arched up, looking for friction on his need, finding it in Thor’s still leather clad leg. Pawing at the belt on Thor, Clint whined and gasped.</p><p>“So needy, little archer,” Thor chuckled against his throat. “Be patient. There are rewards for those who are.” Thor eased back and stood, pulling off his belt and pushing off his pants as easily as if they’d never existed to begin with. Maybe they hadn’t, but Clint’s eyes were too enthralled by the gift they’d revealed, the long, thick shaft nestled in a thatch of blond curls.</p><p>Thor was out of reach and Clint groaned, struggling against the soft masses beneath him to sit up. Thor chuckled, making no move to help, glancing instead to Steve and Bucky still standing at the edge of the pit with wide eyes.</p><p>“Come, my friends,” Thor boomed, beckoning them forward, “We shall all take it in turns, I think.”</p><p>Steve and Bucky floundered towards them through ankle deep softness, their gazes flicking between Clint and Thor and back again, undecided. Clint was getting that. There was such a feast before them, like none other, and he wanted it <em>all</em>, all at once, though he could not imagine <em>how.</em></p><p>Thor placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Let James find the same joy in Clint as you did,” he said. “And if you are feeling left out, I –“</p><p>Whatever else he said was lost on Clint because Bucky had knelt between Clint’s bent knees and he’d run his hands up over his thighs and was staring at Clint wonderingly.</p><p>“May I – “ Bucky’s voice was hoarse and rough with feeling, with need and Clint nodded his head emphatically, reaching down to run a hand through Bucky’s lush hair, giving it a gentle tug, guiding him downwards –</p><p>Bucky didn’t need much encouragement and shortly, his hot mouth had enveloped Clint fully, his long hair draping over Clint’s thighs. He didn’t tease, like Steve had, but took him in deep, his lips firming and softening along Clint’s length, altering pressure and sucking hard.</p><p>Clint writhed under Bucky’s mouth, both hands now in Bucky’s hair and pulling sharply. Bucky remained unmoved by Clint’s efforts, bobbing and sliding along Clint’s prick at <em>his </em>pace.</p><p>It was maddening.</p><p>And everything.</p><p>He jerked under Bucky’s welcome assault, feeling the need curling too quickly, rising too fast, too fast, too fast –</p><p>“Bucky -!” Clint gasped, thrusting upwards as best he could against Bucky’s strength. Bucky swallowed him, his throat massaged Clint’s prick, his fingers gripped Clint’s hips, he hummed around Clint and –</p><p>Tossing back his head, Clint shouted and came, hard and deep into Bucky’s mouth and down his throat, holding Bucky’s head still between his legs as he shuddered beneath him.</p><p>He collapsed back into the pillows, breathing hard and easing up his grip on Bucky’s head. Bucky lay his head against the inside of one thigh, smiling up at Clint dazedly.</p><p>“I’m sorry – “ Clint said, petting through Bucky’s hair, rubbing softly at his scalp. Bucky shook his head at the words, then his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch.</p><p>Grunts pulled Clint’s attention and the sight he was met with made him gasp in renewed arousal.</p><p>Steve was on his knees once more, this time before the God, Thor’s thick member stretching Steve’s mouth so damn wide Clint couldn’t believe it. And Steve was <em>loving </em>it, moaning around his mouthful, hips thrusting desperately into the air. Clint swallowed. Steve couldn’t even get the whole length of it in his mouth, one hand braced on Thor’s thigh, the other circling the base and moving up and down the shaft.</p><p>Shifting his leg to allow Bucky the same, gorgeous view, Clint urged Bucky to turn his head and <em>see</em> Thor using Steve’s mouth. Though Thor was gentle, careful, Steve was as enthusiastic about Thor’s desire as he’d been about Clint’s own, licking up the length of it, his hand not actually able to completely circle the base of the God’s prick.</p><p>Clint groaned at the thought of something that thick inside any one of them. It would be glorious, if they could manage it.</p><p>His body rocked and he looked at Bucky, saw his shoulder shaking, shifting, his right hand out of sight, down, down, down –</p><p>Bucky bit his lip, the other arm, the stiffer one, was curled around Clint’s leg, clinging as if Clint was his lifeline. He gasped against Clint and his whole body rocked –</p><p>
  <em>Oooooh –</em>
</p><p>Clint whimpered. Bucky hadn’t yet come and he was working his prick while watching Thor thrust into Steve’s mouth over and over, even after just after swallowing everything Clint had to give him and suddenly, Clint wanted to give him <em>more.</em></p><p>This night would end too soon for even a fraction of all the things he wanted to do. But <em>God </em>did Clint want.</p><p>His own member twitched against his leg and Clint looked down at it incredulously, saw it thickening already. Bucky was also looking at it in amazement, at the bead of precome already pearling at its tip and his eyes rolled up into his head much like Steve’s had earlier, like the sight of Clint ready so soon was too much, and Clint could feel a wet splash against his ankles as Bucky came.</p><p>He gasped into Clint’s leg, pressing kisses against the flesh and then Clint was tugging him upward, Bucky crawling up over Clint’s body before pressing down into a kiss.</p><p>“Steve and I won’t be the only ones who get to taste you this night,” Bucky murmured, pressing down against Clint’s hardness and slipping his tongue into Clint’s mouth.</p><p>Clint groaned at the pressure, clutching Bucky close and melting into the kiss, tongues tangling together. After a moment, they parted, panting, their heads turning as one just in time to see Thor throw back his head and watch Steve’s other hand slap against Thor’s thigh, his mouth working over Thor and swallowing thickly.</p><p>Thor pulled out, come covering Steve’s face and Clint whined.</p><p>“Nnnng… kind of want to lick that off of him,” he said aloud before he could stop himself.</p><p>“You and me both,” Bucky agreed roughly. They looked at each other and rolled to their hands and knees, crawling over towards Thor and Steve. It wasn’t a far crawl, and soon they were crowding around Steve, doing exactly what they’d said.</p><p>“Ah, mortals, to see you so eagerly drinking down my seed, it gives me such wicked ideas,” Thor hummed, a hand sliding down Clint’s back over the silky robe. Steve had lost his, somewhere along the way and Bucky paused to shove his off completely, whatever reticence he’d had of his body, the arm and scars that accompanied it, washed away by the all too visible desire between them.</p><p>Steve traded kisses with Clint and Bucky as they cleaned his face, and he moaned, rubbing against Clint’s thigh. Had <em>Steve </em>come yet? Clint didn’t think he had.</p><p>They’d have to fix that.</p><p>“What… what do you have planned?” Steve asked, breathless.</p><p>“Oh, so many things,” Thor said with a grin. “There are so many combinations, so many options for what we may do to and for each other. So many ways –“ His hand cupped Clint’s ass, thick fingers dragging along the crack and Clint’s mind blanked as his thought about taking Thor thickness fizzled through his brain – “To bring each other pleasure. Would that we had the time to do it all, but time or not, pleasure will be had.”</p><p>Clint whimpered into Steve’s neck as Thor continued to fondle his buttocks, the large hands like a brand.</p><p>“What would <em>you </em>have?” Thor asked, leaning in close, his arms surrounding the three of them easily, kissing them each in turn. “What desires have you yearned for and yet never pursued? For there we could start, though it need not be the end.”</p><p>Clint blushed, caught by lewd thoughts, thick arousal and indecision. The others were similarly quiet, and it was strange how easily they had fallen under Thor’s spell, how eager they had already been for him and each other, and yet this they could not voice. Maybe it was only that it was too much choice?</p><p>“I’ve always wanted both Stevie and Clint to myself. Wondered what it would be like to have them both at once, what they might like. What I would,” Bucky said hoarsely. “Wanna be inside Steve, an’ have Clint inside me. Think that would be Heaven.”</p><p>When he finished voicing the thought, he ducked his head, letting his hair cover his reddening face.</p><p>Clint groaned and Steve gasped at Bucky’s words. <em>Yes</em>, he wanted that. And, like Bucky, Clint wouldn’t mind both at once. Clint cast a sidelong glance at Thor, down into Thor’s lap where he was already jutting out hard and proud despite spilling into Steve’s mouth only moments before. Was there some magic working this night that kept them primed and full of need?</p><p>Maybe there was, and Clint felt that it was a good thing, for it enabled them to make the most of the time they had here.</p><p>“Why are you embarrassed, dear James? Your fantasy is nothing short of poetry and I hear no objections to it,” Thor said. He pushed Bucky’s hair back away from his face and cupped his jaw. “We can make this dream a reality. Lie back, and trust in me.”</p><p>Thor eased Bucky to his back, his hair fanning out under him, spreading kisses along his jaw, down the elegant line of his throat. Clint pulled Steve into his lap as they watched, Steve’s back to Clint’s chest, and Clint’s hands wandered down to Steve’s neglected erection.</p><p>He wrapped a hand around it and Steve dropped his head backward, falling onto Clint’s shoulder as the both watched Thor’s hands - so giant and tanned against the pale skin of Bucky’s chest - stroke and glide along his skin. They watched Thor’s mouth lick and nibble, small bruises blooming fast under the God’s lips. Bucky flushed under the gaze of all of them and turned his head away, one leg coming up to block the view.</p><p>“No, beautiful, don’t hide,” Thor said, ghosting his lips over Bucky's left nipple. His tongue darted out, playing with the hard nub before sucking it into his mouth. Bucky whimpered and Thor’s hand gracefully explored Bucky’s body, skirting his leaking prick and slipping underneath.</p><p>Bucky cried out, his body jolting like lighting had struck it. Thor reared up, his hand pulling up and out before reaching for a couple of jars. “I will open you up, so that Clinton can have his way with you, the way you both wish.”</p><p>Thor turned and held out his hand, the small jar sitting in the flat of his palm. “While you, Clinton, make Steven ready for James.”</p><p>Eagerly, Clint’s hand closed around the jar. He had used something similar on <em>other </em>occasions<em>,</em> but this smelled nicer, he realized when he opened the stopper. It felt nicer too, almost like the silk Clint still wore as he dipped his fingers into the jar. Quickly, Clint coated his fingers and leaned back against the side of the pit, bracing himself before drawing Steve to rest against him. Clint’s knees slipped between Steve’s legs and he spread them, pushing Steve’s legs wide before sliding his hand over Steve’s prick, brushing the hot shaft lightly and making Steve whimper at the touch, far too light, Clint knew. </p><p>But he had another, better objective right now. </p><p>Slowly, Clint moved past Steve’s prick, down over his balls, till he found Steve’s hole. He pressed against the rim of it, but did nothing else, hesitating. “Do you – “</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, Clint,” Steve growled. “For the love of – of – Do <em>not </em>make me wait any longer!”</p><p>Circling Steve’s hole carefully, Clint smeared the ointment over Steve’s pucker, teasing the rim gently, loving the groan Steve made that echoed through Clint. Testingly, he dipped the tip of one finger in, then out, and in again. </p><p>Steve pushed down against Clint’s hand impatiently, rubbing his ass over Clint’s aching need.</p><p>“What are you waiting for?” Steve whined, grinding down. </p><p>Clint shuddered at the drag of Steve along his body and thrust a single finger in swiftly. Steve stiffened up with a hissed <em>“Yes!”</em> and arched against it, his hole tight on Clint’s finger.</p><p>“Let me take my time,” Clint said. “Besides, I think there’s something we may want to watch happening right in front of us.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Ooooh,”</em> Steve sighed as Clint slowly thrust his finger into him, both of them watching as Thor was doing the same with Bucky, Bucky’s leg pushed up over Thor’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thor’s right, he’s beautiful. You both are,” Clint said, easing a second finger in and feeling Steve clench around him. “God, you’re tight. You’re going to feel good around Bucky’s prick, I just know it.”</p><p>“Want yours too,” Steve admitted on a gasp as Clint spread his fingers, stretching him. Thor was going slower than Clint, pressing kisses into the leg along his shoulder as he teased Bucky. Steve wiggled in Clint’s lap again, pressing once more on his erection and making him groan, turning his thrusts sharp. “Yeah, more, Clint, please,” Steve begged.</p><p>Clint buried his face in Steve’s neck, panting as he thrust against Steve’s back, while he added a third finger to stretch Steve out for Bucky’s prick. It was generous enough, though not in comparison to Thor’s. But then, none of theirs were. Probably no mere mortal could be.</p><p>And Clint would have <em>that </em>inside him. The thought excited him. All of it did. To sink his prick into Bucky’s ass, feeling Steve clench around his fingers, to see the blissful looks on their faces when they came.</p><p>He wouldn’t see Thor’s, but he’d more than <em>feel </em>it, he was utterly certain.</p><p>Between them both, Clint and Thor had Steve and Bucky <em>begging</em> and finally, Thor withdrew his fingers, slicked up Bucky’s shaft and looked over at Steve and Clint.</p><p>“Is he ready?” Thor asked simply. Steve nodded even more emphatically then before, bucking down on Clint’s fingers one last time before Clint pulled them out of Steve.  Steve scrambled towards Bucky eagerly, climbing over him unsteadily. Thor ran his hands up and down Bucky’s length a couple of times, then held him still as Steve lowered himself on it with a happy groan.</p><p>Thor let go and looked at Clint. “Well, well, little archer. It appears to be your turn.”</p><p>Clint wasn’t sure he’d last, but he crawled over to Bucky and Steve eagerly. Placing a hand on Steve’s back to steady himself, Clint lined himself up with Bucky’s hole, Bucky reaching down to pull his legs up and back, spreading out as wide as he could go.</p><p>Pushing slowly, Clint’s eyes closed at the first touch of the blunt head of his member into Bucky’s hole. It was almost too much, but Clint pressed inside, slowly, slowly, not wishing to dislodge Steve. Bucky held still, eyes rolling, his hands moving to clutch at Steve’s hips.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Bucky whimpered. “That feels… oh, ooooh…”</p><p>“Good, yeah?” Steve breathed out. He wriggled and Clint’s breath stopped as he watched Steve slide a little further down Bucky's shaft, hole stretching to accommodate Bucky’s girth.</p><p>“So good,” Buck agreed breathlessly.</p><p>Clint finally came to rest, his hips flush against Bucky’s ass and Clint stilled, catching his own breath, panting into Steve’s shoulder blades. And then teeth scraped <em>Clint’s</em> ass and he jerked forward into Bucky. Bucky yelled and arched up and Steve groaned, jolting forward.</p><p>Thor chuckled behind them. </p><p>“Is it not a wonderous thing? Just one touch can cause the most beauteous of sounds, the most breathtaking actions,” Thor said, his breath, his words, flitting over Clint’s skin. Clint shouldn’t even be able to hear the soft words, but everything this night seemed impossible.</p><p>Fingers danced along Clint’s spine, briefly disappearing when they got to the base of it, and when they returned, slicked up fingers were slipping along his crack, over his hole, coating Cling generously before easing their way inside him slowly. Thor pressed along Clint’s back, holding him still against Steve and Steve against Bucky with pure body weight. It didn’t stop Clint’s member from twitching with every thrust of Thor’s thick fingers, or Clint’s lips from teasing at Steve’s neck.</p><p>After far too long, where Clint thought he would combust on the spot, where Steve trembled between Bucky and Clint - Steve had still not yet come even once - Thor’s fingers slid out, leaving him open and gaping and <em>wanting</em>. </p><p>And then the blunt head of Thor’s member nudged at Clint’s hole and Thor pressed inward, thicker than even four fingers. Thor eased up on his grip that had them flattened together and now every thrust inside Clint pushed him into Bucky, and Bucky reacted by arching upward, thrusting up, up, up into Steve. Steve gasped and jerked and rode Bucky urgently.</p><p>The slow build was roiling faster and faster, Thor’s hips picking up speed even as he was careful. Clint was sure he hadn’t taken Thor’s entire length, but he felt so fucking full – it was glorious. He wondered if that was how Steve felt with Bucky inside of him, how Bucky felt with every thrust and slide of Clint inside <em>him</em>.</p><p>“That’s it, my friends,” Thor urged with each thrust. “That’s it, do you not feel wondrous? Do you not feel blessedly full?”</p><p>Lightning sparked behind Clint’s eyes as Thor struck that spot deep inside him, lighting him up, making him grunt and gasp. A tingling sensation ran over his skin, hot, aching desire coiling tight, pushing Clint faster as he rocked forward and back, chasing his pleasure, Thor’s pleasure, Bucky and Steve’s too.</p><p>Balancing on one arm, with Thor’s tight grip on his hip guiding Clint, keeping him steady, Clint brought his other hand around to enclose Steve’s need, setting a quick motion, feeling how slick Steve’s prick was. Steve’s erection twitched in Clint’s grasp and then Steve was spilling over Clint’s hand, curling over Bucky and keening. </p><p>“Unnh, Steve!” Bucky shouted hoarsely, thrusting up, his rhythm lost. Clint could feel Bucky's hole clenching over his shaft and it was fast working him toward completion.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Thor groaned. “You are all beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous laid out like this, taking your pleasure. I would see<em> all</em> of you come.”</p><p>Thor abruptly pulled at Clint, jerking him back against the hairy chest, though the hair was soft, not coarse. Thor grunted, rolling up into Clint, his chin propped over Clint’s shoulder. “Look at how he writhes for you,” Thor said. “Look how <em>greedily</em> James takes you. As Steven did him.”</p><p>Clint could do nothing but look, watching his own prick pounding deep into Bucky, sent there under the power of Thor’s thrusts as Clint’s body turned boneless. He licked his lips and panted at the sight of Bucky thrusting into Steve with abandon and Steve still rocking downward, still riding Bucky as if he hadn’t just come.</p><p>The world turned into sensation and sound, sounds that Clint had never heard so clearly before, each one a symphony of all their wants, their desires, their <em>urgent need. </em>Skin slapping with slick noise as they slid together and apart in near perfect harmony, soft gasps and heavy panting as their members plunged deep, dragging through tight channels and pressing that one, blessed, place.</p><p>His hands having long since dropped from holding his thighs in favor of running them all over Steve, Bucky was now grasping with urgency at Steve's ass, Clint transfixed by the view of Bucky desperately pulling Steve down over his shaft, hips moving with rough abandon.</p><p>Bucky was close, Clint could <em>feel </em>it in each thrust, and then Bucky was shouting, louder than before as he came, spilling inside Steve. He jerked, arching his back and Clint whimpered at the sudden tight grip on his own prick, feeling it twitch inside Bucky.</p><p>“Hmm…” Thor said, nuzzling into a slow kiss. “Come for me. Let me feel you in the throes of your pleasure as it overtakes you, as you caress my length with your walls. Let yourself go, spill your seed deep and coat him from the inside. Let him feel you as you will feel me.’</p><p>Heavy vibrations rolled through Clint, his orgasm pulled out of him by Bucky’s, and by Thor’s words. Clint shouted, jerking in Thor’s arms, jerking up into Bucky again and again, hot need curling, rolling, rising fast until Clint shouted again, vision whiting out as he twitched, his body going taut, and he came <em>hard.</em></p><p>Thor nipped at Clint’s neck, groaned into the flesh under Clint’s jaw and he thrust a few more times before spilling inside of Clint, wet and hot inside of him. </p><p>Clint fell back against Thor's broad chest limply, as each of them rode out the aftershocks, Clint whimpering with every shift, every clench of Bucky over the too sensitive length.</p><p>The world went soft and fuzzy for a time, Clint registering that his body was moving, but that it was not of his own accord. There was no other sound but that of breathing, slowly evening out. When he finally blinked the haze away from his mind, the four of them were laid out beside each other, a sticky tangle of limbs, pressed close together. There was a hand - he wasn’t sure whose - running up and down his arm.</p><p>“Are we all back within the world, yet?” Thor asked gently. “Might I suggest a hot bath to ease our muscles after that wondrous exertion?”</p><p>Clint groaned. “Does that mean moving?”</p><p>Thor chuckled. “Indeed, I am most afraid that it does. But I assure you, once there you will not wish for the bath to end.”</p><p>That did sound tempting, Clint would admit, and he would love to clean himself off as well, but his limbs were still too lethargic to contemplate moving. </p><p>And then he was, strong arms swinging him up and making him yelp, his arms coming around Thor’s neck to hold on. Thor chuckled, striding across the room and straight into the bath set into the floor. It appeared to have a slope, or maybe stairs, since it was like walking into a lake. Thor settled him against one wall of the bath on a ledge and Clint groaned as the hot water rose about him. He caught a glimpse of Bucky doing the same to a protesting Steve and Clint smirked, rolling his head a little along the ledge to look over at them as they entered the bath.</p><p>“Let ‘im pamper you,” Clint advised Steve. “It’s not like you wouldn’t return the favor, just in other ways.”</p><p>Chuckling again, Thor escorted Bucky and Steve through the bath - lord, this thing was bigger than Clint had realized - pointing out the shelf that Clint was sitting on. Clint relaxed into the hot water - he’d never been in a bath so deep and hot before and it was, well, it was going to be a little disappointing to return home without having access to <em>this </em>anymore - and sighed blissfully at how good it felt.</p><p>He was so relaxed, he didn’t even put up a fight when Bucky cleaned him off, though he struggled to at least return the favor. Once clean, Clint floated happily in the water, letting it sooth away aches and pains before they could truly start. </p><p> </p><p>At some point his mind drifted too, matching his body as he turned to stretch out, to float with his head pillowed on his arms on the ledge of pool – he would not call something so extravagant as this a mere tub - angled so that he could gaze upon the others, in all their wet and naked glory.</p><p>Despite his lazy contentedness, interest was picking up between his legs once more, and it seemed he was not alone as Thor drew Bucky into his lap and Steve gazed between them and Clint hungrily. Steve licked his lips and edged closer to Clint. Clint stared up at Steve, smiling encouragingly, giving his body an undulating wave in the water, letting tantalizing glimpses of flesh rise above the surface and back down again.</p><p>In a flash, weight pressed up against him, shifting him downward from his lazy float and he hummed lightly in anticipation. </p><p>“May I,” Steve asked, a little hesitantly, a hand trailing down Clint's spine.</p><p>In answer, Clint pulled his knees up onto the shelf and spread his legs wide. Not wasting any time – and how could Clint argue that? For who knew how long this magical night would last? - Steve grasped his sides and slid in with a groan.</p><p>“You're so open,” he said with awe, thrusting in slowly. “I wonder what you would feel like around two of us?” Clint groaned at the idea of it, keening when Steve's hands mapped their way upwards, wrapping around Clint's chest and plastering himself close. The change of angle had Steve brushing up against that most sensitive of places and Steve picked up the pace with breathy little grunts. </p><p>Water slapped the sides of the pool, lapping higher on Clint's skin and spilling out over the edges. A sound beside them had Clint opening his eyes to see Thor sprawled out on his back, arms spread over the edge of the pool and Bucky sliding slowly down over that thick member with an expression of such bliss that Clint hoped he got to see it again.</p><p>Thor murmured something Clint didn't catch, even with the freaky better hearing he'd been enjoying all night, as Bucky rose and fell in the God's lap. Bucky's head was thrown back, his hair spilling down his shoulders and fingers clutching at Thor. Thor slid his arms off the ledge, slipping smoothly under the water as his big hands came to rest on Bucky's hips, engulfing him with their size.</p><p>Beautiful. Gods, it was <em>such</em> a beautiful sight. Would Clint ever be blessed with such beauty in his life again? To see either of the men he loved in such blissful states?</p><p>Watching Thor worship Bucky’s body would have made Clint eager, if he wasn’t already, but that and Steve's gentle thrusts were quickly driving Clint back to the edge for the third time that night. Steve nipped at his shoulders, hips rolling into Clint again and again, driving him higher and higher. Lightning of a different sort ran through Clint's veins, Steve's breath whispering against Clint's wet skin, his hands moving restlessly over Clint's chest.</p><p>“This, so perfect,” Steve said. “All of you. You don’t know how I’ve longed for you and Buck. Feels like ages upon ages ago. If there was a time I didn’t want either of you, I can’t recall, but I didn't want to choose.”</p><p>“You don't have to,” Clint gasped out. Euphoria flooded him as Steve admitted to his feelings, at the idea that this could maybe least beyond this night. If only Bucky felt the same... could he? Was it possible? Oh, if it were… He gasped at the thought.  “I want you both as well. I think.... Nnnnngh…”</p><p>Clint's thoughts whited out as his pleasure took him unexpectedly, spilling into the pool. Steve groaned and Clint felt him twitching inside of him, Steve's thrusts growing less sure and a little more wild as he chased his own pleasure before spilling inside Clint with a cry muffled in Clint's flesh.</p><p>Steve slumped against Clint's back, still inside him, his head turning and Clint's eyes reopening as the water splashed against them more vigorously than before. As they watched, it was easy to see why; Bucky rode Thor frantically towards his own climax, and it wasn't long coming for it was then that Thor wrapped one hand around Bucky’s stiff and bobbing prick, the head of it peeking up over surface of the water with each rise and fall of Bucky against the God.</p><p>“That's it, James, anoint me with the seed of your loins, the proof of your desire,” Thor growled into Bucky’s neck and Bucky jerked at the Gods’ words, stiffening and coming with a low keening cry, spurting hard and long over the God.</p><p>“Gods breath, even in his beard,” Steve muttered and Clint groaned as he imagined tasting Bucky the next time he kissed Thor, wriggling his ass against Steve as he felt Steve's prick twitch and harden once more, still inside of him.</p><p>Clint didn't know what magic was being used this night, to have them so ready for <em>more, more, more</em>, but it was very welcome.</p><p>So very, very welcome.</p><p>Soon, Clint was happily lost in a haze of rolling pleasure, as they each took their turns with each other, worshipping slick, wet skin and pulling cries of ecstasy from plump, used lips. They moved from the pool, to the bed, with a stop in between in their need and impatient desire.</p><p>They rolled above the covers and under each other, pressing their naked bodies as close as they could manage and wishing for ever closer still. They loved each other all at once and in pairs and their members did not wane as they should, bringing them to the edge of bliss and beyond, again and again and again.</p><p>Clint couldn’t even begin to understand just how long they spent writhing in euphoric pleasure, wringing cries of ecstasy from each other’s lips. It seemed an endless, bountiful thing, but the night must eventually end, and at last, it neared, Thor urging them all back into the pool to clean themselves and relax against the pool walls or in each other’s arms.</p><p>Really, Clint needed to talk to Tony about finding a way to make something like this a possibility when they all returned home. He didn’t think he could go without such a luxury as this, once tasted.</p><p>As before, he drifted in a soft haze, while strong, thick hands – Thor’s this time, he thought – wiped gently at his skin, rubbing deeply through his hair to massage his scalp.</p><p>Eventually he roused enough to open his eyes, to see a floating tray of fruit and drink and Thor showing Steve how to braid intricate styles into Bucky’s hair. </p><p>Bucky looked relaxed in a way Clint hadn’t seen in a long time, and Steve was eagerly soaking up every word Thor said. Clint scooted over on the shelf and leaned into Thor, carefully watching what Steve's fingers did. He watched a long while, Steve braiding and unbraiding Bucky’s hair and Bucky’s eyes half lidded and content.</p><p>“Can you show me?” Clint asked quietly. “I would like to…” his fingers darted forward, then he pulled them back. This wasn’t the passion of the moment, and he didn’t know what the state of things would be when they left Thor’s side. </p><p>Would life return to normal? Clint suddenly felt a little sick to his stomach at the idea that it would, that he might never have these intimate moments again. Not just the lovemaking, for it <em>was </em>love - at least on his part, he’d known that going in - but this, the afterwards.</p><p>Steve draped himself over Bucky's back, nodding into his neck and Bucky twisted to smile at Clint, his hand reaching out as Steve twisted to watch Clint’s reaction.</p><p>“Only if you intend to be with us when we return,” Bucky said. “Then I would love it if you wished to braid my hair, or share my bed or anything else you so desired.”</p><p>“We both would,” Steve said just as earnestly, staring into Clint’s eyes in a way that bored through to his soul in a manner not unlike Thor’s godlike gaze, and yet it seemed to cut right through Clint, to see through to the heart of him. “I might even grow my hair out a little, just to let the two of you play with it.”</p><p>“The braiding of hair is such a personal, intimate thing,” Thor said, as if everything they had just done hadn’t been as intimate. “It is a generous offer our lovers extend to you this night. What say you?”</p><p>Clint swallowed. Steve stared at him with anxious eyes as he clung to Bucky’s back - they had clearly already discussed their part of things and come to a decision there while Clint had been out of it - and Bucky’s hand still hung in the air between them, Bucky biting his lip in that anxious, nervous way he had.</p><p>One that Clint had noticed he and Steve had long ago since adopted. They’d been in sync with each other for longer than Clint could even remember. This was just one more way they’d always been in sync and never even known it. He grasped Bucky's hand, then laid his other on Steve's shoulders.</p><p>“Then perhaps I’ll grow mine out too, though I’m sure my hair will never compare to Bucky's luxurious mane,” Clint said shyly, drifting through the water to get close enough to nuzzle into Bucky’s head..</p><p>Bucky laughed, a relieved note in the joyous sound. “And mine will never compare to Thor’s lovely tresses.”</p><p>“Ah, it is not fair to compare me to you,” Thor said. “But as far as mortals go, you are among the finest, most beautiful I have yet seen in the whole of my existence. In fact, you have all pleased me greatly this night,” Thor said. “And I wouldst reward such gracious lovers.”</p><p>Clint looked at Steve and Bucky and they seemed to come to a silent agreement. “We do not need any gifts beyond this treasure you have already given us. The most brilliant night of our lives and…” Clint gave Bucky's hand a squeeze and ran his fingers over Steve's collarbone. “Helping us find each other.”</p><p>“Yet, I would,” Thor said, standing. “Please do not deny me this. At least let me present what I have prepared for you.”</p><p>The three of them glanced at each other uncertainly. They had not lied when they said the gifts were unnecessary, feeling blessed already by the God’s attention and care, but neither could they contain the curiosity Thor had created at the mention of prepared gifts.</p><p>They followed Thor out of the water, padding across the large room, heedless of the wet trail they made, since it seemed Thor did not much care either, leaving huge puddles along his way. He reached the wall he’d opened earlier and did so again, pulling items out one by one and turning present them as he did.</p><p>“For James, I would return the use of his arm, as best that I can.” Thor clasped a ring of metal about Bucky’s left shoulder, running his hand down Bucky’s stiff arm. Beneath Thor’s touch, Tony’s carefully wrought contraption shimmered and twisted, turning from wood to metal, matching that of the band Thor had given him. The metal was the like of which none of them had seen except in myths. Runes adorned it and the metal moved as if it were flesh.</p><p>“If ye be worthy,” Thor murmurs, “And I have dubbed thee thus. Do not dishonor this gift or me, and it shall remain ever intact. Your gift is two fold, returning back to you that which was lost, and giving you a formidable weapon as well. I have seen you defend your loved ones, and this shall aid you in that.”</p><p>Turning to Clint, Thor said, “As with James, I cannot heal the ills of a body, for that is not my domain, but I can grant a token that will ease the burden the loss of hearing has caused you, little archer.” Thor opened his fists and nestled in his palms were two curved pieces of metal, the material the same as Bucky’s arm. “With these, you will hear as good as you have been this night in my company. Please, take them, wear them in your hair, let your lovers braid them about your ears. You have proved yourself again and again capable without your hearing, I can only imagine how much more formidable you would be with it.”</p><p>Slowly, Clint reached out, unsure how to feel about such a gift. But it appeared that Thor was not done. “I gave James two gifts in one, but for you, my little archer, I have this as your second.”</p><p>He opened the long case on the table, drawing out a bow –</p><p>- and it was made of the same metal as Bucky’s arm, decorated in similar runes. </p><p>“This, as is James’s arm, is made from skymetal, and indestructible. You never need fear of close quarters battle with this at your side,” Thor said. Dazedly, Clint took the bow in his other hand and stared at it, “For it will not break, should you need to use it for something other than shooting.”.</p><p>Lastly, Thor turned to Steve. “You were most difficult of all -”</p><p>“I need nothing,” Steve interrupted, echoing their words from mere moments before. “This night has been a memory to treasure all my life. What I gave, I gave willingly, with no thought of reward, as did we all.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but reward you I shall, for it is no less than you deserve, no less than any of you deserve.” Thor ran a hand over Steve's brow, his own furrowing in concentration. Small sparks filled around his fingers, sliding over Steve’s still sensitive skin.</p><p>“First, I give you this game, that which you enjoyed so much, may it enrichen your mind and that of your lovers. With their keen insight to our own game, I am sure they will prove formidable enough to keep you on your toes. But also, this –“ Much like he had with Bucky, Thor wrapped a metal gauntlet around one of Steve’s wrists, simple and elegant. “It is also magic, granting a little bit more strength to its bearer, and also expands into a shield, should you need it. I will teach you how, before you go.”</p><p>Steve looked torn as Thor handed him his gifts and Clint understood. How could they refuse such bounty? Each gift was as incredible as it was thoughtful, and to refuse would likely offend.</p><p>They could not refuse.</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “This is… all of it, it’s so extravagant. We would never have expected anything like this.”</p><p>“I would see my lovers protected, even if we are only lovers for this short time, even if I’m not around to protect you. You are all already most capable warriors and defenders of your home. I seek only to help you be the best that you are in every way. Your village, and those around you, all seek to gain the favor of the gods. I have chosen to give this favor to you.”</p><p>Swallowing down the feeling of unworthiness that threatened to overtake him, Clint asked, “How come we’ve never seen or heard of gifts like this with the other chosen?”</p><p>“How do you know you have not? The gifts my lady and I bestow are not always of a tangible nature. We bequeath that which you desire or, that which will improve the quality of your life. Not all chosen are warriors such as yourself,<em> or </em>as deserving.” Thor ran his hands over the three of them, each in turn, cupping their faces and pulling them in for a deep kiss. “Nor has any but my lady pleased me so greatly in a long time.”</p><p>Steve blushed and Bucky ducked his head, his hair hiding his face, but Clint knew how they both felt. He gazed down at the bow in his hands, beautiful and elegant, at the shining metal of it and wondered how a <em>god </em>had thought <em>he </em>was worthy?</p><p>But he did. And wonder of wonders, so did Steve and Bucky. If this was real. <em>Oh please, let this be real,</em> Clint thought desperately.</p><p>“Besides, I know what each of you is thinking. All of you are afeared that all this is but a dream, and that upon your waking your world will not have changed except that you long for a return to this night,” Thor said shrewdly.</p><p>Clint shifted uncomfortably as Thor hit far too close to home. He wasn’t the only one, he noted.</p><p>“And too much has been said and done this night for it to be undone in the blink of a mortal eye. You would all be miserable if I allowed this to happen; more miserable now than you would have been before you were given a taste of what could be,” Thor looked sad at the very prospect, as if their pain was his pain. “It would not be much of a blessing if I allowed such to happen and my gifts, whatever else you may think of them, will also serve as proof that not one single bit of this has been a dream.”</p><p>Thor, still blessedly naked, leaned closer to them, meeting their eyes, one by one, a large, gentle hand cupping each of their faces in turn as he kissed them long and leisurely. He took his time, till Clint felt his knees turn weak, his fingers still clutching at Thor’s gifts.</p><p>Clint’s head spun as the kiss went on and on, a thrumming gently rolling through his body, eyes closing against his will. A wave of tiredness washed over him and he swayed till strong hands picked him up and laid him out on the bed. The kiss softened, slowed and he drifted, curling into the warmth of the others as they joined him.</p><p>When Clint blinked awake the next morning – afternoon? – he was no longer in Thor’s chambers, nor his own bed. Light streamed through a window, brighter than it had any right to be, and he stared at it dazedly for a bit, trying to figure out what was different.</p><p>Then there was a shifting behind, the drag of skin on skin, calling his attention to the warmth on his naked flesh, and Clint jerked upright, staring about him –</p><p>The room was a plain, dark wood, similar in construction to Clint’s own home, but it wasn’t laid out the same. Slowly, he turned his head, looking down at the bed he’d found himself in.</p><p>It would not be the first time he’d woken in a bed not his own, but the dream that he’d had last night –</p><p>Clint held his breath as he reached out, flipping back the covers to better see who was in the bed with him. He’d already seen the long, dark hair, the braids coming undone from everything they had done the night before. He’d already seen a gleam of metal, too shiny to be anything but skymetal, reaching out across the bed, fingers grazing his still naked thigh.</p><p>With the blankets pushed down, Clint could also see the tousled blonde head tucked up against Bucky’s back, the freckled arm draped around Bucky’s waist.</p><p>He gaped.</p><p>Last night –</p><p>Had it all been real?</p><p>The fingers on his thigh tightened and Bucky’s eyes blinked open. He blinked again when he caught sight of Clint and then he was lunging upwards, eyes taking in everything with a hopeful glint. There was a squeak behind him as Steve rolled into the empty place that Bucky had left and a grumble followed as Steve then pushed himself up with a grumpy little scowl that Clint was finding far too cute.</p><p>“What -?” Steve halted, frozen in a half crouch as his eyes darted up, down, all around and back to Clint and Bucky.  “Wait, it <em>was </em>real?”</p><p>Bucky was grinning, head swinging between Clint and Steve and back again, over and over. “Looks like it. We <em>all </em>did wake up naked in <em>my </em>bed, after all, and – “ Bucky lifted his arm and wriggled his fingers. “And there’s no way we could pretend it was a drunken misunderstanding with <em>this </em>as further proof.”</p><p>“Or these,” Steve said, sitting up properly and gently tucking hair behind Clint’s ears. “You’re wearing Thor’s gifts, already braided into your hair.”</p><p>“I think I remember doing that,” Bucky said slowly. “As we were drifting off.”</p><p>A glance around the small room showed their other gifts, carefully placed where they would be seen, their clothes from the night before now dry and folded, being used as a cushion. Clint swallowed against the lump in his throat, the tears that threatened to spill down his face. Bucky caught sight of them and his smile dimmed.</p><p>“Clint? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Shaking his head, Clint choked out, “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He sniffled, the tears breaking free as he spoke, Bucky and Steve both looking at him in concern. Clint smiled, big and wide. “It was all real. I’m here, with you – with both of you – because we chose each other last night and I – I can hardly believe it, except, except, here you are – here <em>I </em>am!” Clint chuckled wetly, waving around the room.</p><p>Steve and Bucky both let out a sigh of relief and Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, you are,” Bucky said softly. He pulled them both into an embrace and Clint went willingly. “You <em>both </em>are. Think I’m the luckiest man alive.”</p><p>“I might fight you for that title,” Steve said, grinning into Clint’s neck, his lips tickling his throat.</p><p>Clint laughed, giddy and loud. “Maybe,” he said, “We <em>all </em>are.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed huskily, eyeing Clint’s lips and making him blush, like they hadn’t gotten up to all manner of intimacy the night before. He captured Clint’s lips briefly, before turning to Steve and doing the same, then drawing them close enough to share a sloppy, three way kiss.</p><p>It was uncoordinated as hell, and they were far too spent from an unbelievably long night of lovemaking to go much further, but it was perfectly beautiful in every way, each stroke of a tongue or brush of lips, with whispered words that Clint could hear declaring their affections to one another.</p><p>They were soon curled back together on the far too small bed, never minding how close they had to lay, how intertwined they became. They relished in it, in fact. They’d each pined far too long for each other’s company to regret how close they were now.</p><p>It only took a miracle, an actual divine blessing, to get them here, and they weren’t going to squander any more time than they already had.</p><p>It would be terribly wasteful of them, after all, to toss away the Thunder Lords gift so cavalierly and only a great fool would do something like that, and Clint, well, Clint may at times be a fool, but he liked to think he wasn’t a <em>great </em>one, no matter what others might say.</p><p>Bucky and Steve seemed to concur and that was good enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/620883957568929792/divine-blessing-marvel-fantasy-au-pwp-poly">Rebloggable Tumblr Post</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>